


Day Three: Gaming/Watching A Movie

by Soul4Sale



Series: Opposites Attract [3]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Johnny being a sore loser, M/M, no knowledge of D&D., reference to Dungeons & Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny isn't really very enthused about Randall's choice of games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is already day three, and I haven't even gotten to the actual third day of working on this, yet. XD I've just been blasting through writing this pairing, which is good because I need to work on them more so that I can feel comfortable writing Mr. Cellophane. It will be a much larger story, and finally an actual chapter story! Woo~ Anyway, here we go, day three! Also, this is totes unbeta'd right now.

“Don't be such a sore loser, Johnny...” Randall offered gently, reaching out one of many arms to place a soft, scaled hand on the other's shoulder, smiling approvingly. “Just because you keep losing doesn't mean that you aren't good at things, it just means you need to practice, that's all. You can't expect to always be the best at everything, you know.”

“But I _am_ the best at everything! I'm a Worthington, and that's what we're meant to be.” He offered with a disgruntled sigh, huffing a bit, “It must be broken.” 

The rattle of the dice hitting the table made Randall sigh softly, shaking his head, “It isn't broken, Johnny... You just need to practice. I didn't get this good over night.”

Glancing at the Grottoes & Ghouls game box, the elder male growled, “It's just a stupid game, why does it matter so much to you? It's a piece of _nerd garbage_.” He declared, slamming his fist down, causing the dice to jump. 

Eyes on the dice, he flipped through a few things before grinning, “Johnny, you just defeated the Barrel Ghoul! You're starting to _win_.” Because he could only explain this so many ways to someone like Johnny. With a grin, he seemed proud of his lover, watching his face as it transformed from anger to that confident calmness he shrouded himself in.

“Of course I am, I _am_ a Worthington, after all.” He laughed triumphantly, pounding his fist on the table once more. 

“Another win!” Randall yelped happily, even if now he was only humoring the other. Maybe it was best to just let him win? It sure kept him out of his funk, and it made him less likely to tell anyone he played this game. He didn't need to lose his hard-earned popularity...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this turned into them playing “Grottoes & Ghouls”, which is a play on Dungeons & Dragons, of course, but I just think nerd!Randy is too cute to pass up~


End file.
